As modern people put more and more emphasis on life qualities along with the gradual aging of population, many domesticated simple medical devices and wearable physiology detecting devices are developed correspondingly. Such devices can be used for medical care and physiological monitoring of elderly people, and can be used as well for detecting physiology conditions of such as respiration, pulses, sport postures or caloric consumptions during exercise.
Therefore, how to simplify the manufacturing methods of conductive components in wearable detecting devices and how to manufacture physiology detecting garments which do not require contacting wearer's skins have been technical issues that the industry has been working on.